the_fallen_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotshot
Hero name: Hotshot Secret identity: Zack Hunter Gender: Male Age: 17 Powers: Capable of control over all things heat | Acrobatic enhancements | Super speed | master martial artist | Expert fighter with Twin Katana's | Laser vision | Morphing | More capabilities unknown Personality: Hotshot, or Zack, is very dramatic and not amused most of the time. He isn't very talkative, and he is very strict with little comedy in him. Of course when around Rose, (Ruby) he is happy to talk. When he is on a mission he is completely emotionless and focused on his tasks, ordering which team members go where and organizing strike patterns, sometimes though, he can be motivational towards the team, helping them move towards success. (Also, if you lean against his door when he's alone, you might hear him singing! Though, he is pretty good...) - Rose History: Zack Hunter, that's what they call me. Hotshot, that's what they call me. No matter what the names i'm given i'm always the same person under the mask. It started when I was in high school. Everything was chill, and school wasn't too bad. But, then it happened. After school ended I was walking home enjoying the warm summer air after a long day of "do this" and "get me this by the end of the week!" when suddenly, for whatever reason, my bag glows bright red. I drop it to the ground and checked what was causing it, and then, shing*. A giant Ruby shaped crystal thing stabs me in the chest like a hot knife to butter. When I wake up, its the middle of the night, and cops are turning the corner. I lug myself off the ground, and run home. By running home, I mean get there in 2 seconds running home. Totally a normal high schooler now right? Nah. Not even close. I didn't even make it to college before I knew i had to drop out. It was the only safe way to stay hidden. I lived life on the streets, pick pocketing, unfortunately. I didn't want to, of course, but it kinda was my only hope for survival. Oh, little fact I forgot to mention, I now have enhanced speed, Heat capabilities, melee skills, morphing, laser vision, Twin katana mastery, and enhanced senses. Yeah, just take time to process that information while I continue on with this horrid story. Hehe, anyway the only power I ever mostly used was the speed. So a few years pass while I do this and that, and something interesting happens. I start to find more like me. Not the same powers or anything, all unique in their own way. So I decide Fish it, let’s bring as many of these, what would you say, ¨enhanced¨ people? Together, and it would probably be so much easier to survive with others like you. Eventually we manage to get jobs by fitting in with society, and our "group" grows. We call ourselves the Fallen now. I got the name sense everyone on the team has taken some kind of big, hard hitting moment in their life, that knocks them down. Fallen. Our job is to protect the world, and get back up again. So yeah, I'm Zack Hunter, I'm hotshot, I'm a leader. No matter what I am, I am always a hero.